


Darkness and the End of Days

by impalabro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just drowning my spn sorrows here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalabro/pseuds/impalabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will, or what's left of it, is a sour taste in Dean's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and the End of Days

Most of Dean doesn’t know what he’s doing as he barrels towards the end of days with a tape in the car and his brother in shotgun. Occasionally, Castiel is in there too, riding the highway from the backseat and retelling bad jokes he’s heard from reality TV. At some point, all of them have pretended that Bobby’s with them, alive and at his best, and they’re never more grateful to be called the biggest idjits in the world.

Team Free Will, or what’s left of it, is a sour taste in Dean’s mouth. He doesn’t need reminding that they’re one member short and that none of them are exactly ‘whole’ due to complications, but it’s what he sees in Sam’s scars and Cas’ trenchcoat and in his own crappy face in the mirror.

His fingers float up towards his chest, hovering over the spot on his breast where the necklace used to sit a few years ago, back when Leviathans stayed in Purgatory, which was itself a secret deep in the great unknown.

When did everything get so damn complicated? Dean thinks, looking over at the echoes of light passing over Sam’s sleeping head as they shift into fiery flames licking at his hair. He’d never had a chance to talk to Sammy about his time in Hell, mainly because it got buried under all the other stuff that was happening, and he regrets that more than most things. His life had moved so fast. It was like waking up after a bullet to the head and realising the world had changed around him while he was out. In 7 years, hunting and the emotional turmoil that came with it had punched the light out of him and now he can hardly go anywhere without seeing death and demons.  

And perhaps the worst part of it all is that it doesn’t scare him. Dean’s seen more than he remembers, and tragedy is the only order of the world to him.  


End file.
